Kid Titans of Demoral
The Kid Titans of Demoral '''Initialized as KTD' and also known as 'The Aging Titans' was a large Childrens Organization That was founded on June 4th 1940 By Bob Mola, It acted to be an Anti Adult Society that was used for protecting Kids around Earth. It has a very impressive amount of weaponry as some adults Call the Kid Titans of Demoral the Kid Threats of Danger, due to the count of their Large Numbers and Weaponry. The Kid Titans of Domoral appeared to be an unstoppable formation that no one not even the Adults, or Father himself for that matter were able to over power the Organization. However, the organization met a turning point in history in 1950, after Jon Carnage rose the seat of power, and the KTD began to mistreat and terrorize all adults, in Upstate New York, New York City, and Europe, Including Teenagers, and even newborns, their signs of cruelty towards others, included stunning, tormenting, whippings, and even starvation. Because of the actions of the Titans, hundreds upon thousands of children that lived in the Territories of the Titans, protected their parents by hiding them in various positions around the Territory, any Kid who was caught defending an Adult or Teen was treated as an adult and also suffered the same torment as they did, thus their families would be stunned right in front of the child just for the Entertainment of the Kid Titans of Demoral. These cruel events conducted by the Titans would later force uprisings against the Organizations by several Adults and Teens during the early 1950's, just 11 months after Numbuh 184 Jon Carnage took power, and Numbuh -9 stepped down, and was decommissioned, this major uprising later became known as the Legion Wars. During the Events of The Adult Wars the Kid Titans of Demoral overpowered the Adults in just 2 Years, conquering the adult hiding region of Grownbania, and forcing most of the Teenagers and adults into Iceolation. These antics against Teens and adults would remain on as the Years evolve into the 21st century from 1953 up to 2002. The Organization finally met its end in 2002, after a large organizational Collapse at The end of the Kid War when the Adults and Teens rises up against the Titans for a fourth and final time in Grownbania in 2002, when 2 years after the events of Operation G.R.O.U.N.D, these massive Uprisings along with several KTD Operatives deserting the faction and siding with the adults, would be one of the massive downfalls of the Organization along side the Kids Next Door's return to the war in later September later overan the Operatives of the KTD costing them Continental Europe, North Carolina and even Grownbania. The Titans were severely weak by these victories conducted by all these factions that The Kids Next Door soon Invaded New York On December 06, 2002, although the Invasion was repelled by reinforcements who came in from North Carolina, the battle left the KTD dismantled and weakend, that by December 7th, Sarah Mola appointed surrender of the Organization bringing an end to the Kid Titans of Demoral, but her current whereabouts were left unknown, as eyewitnesses say she disappeared some time after the battle. Being Unstoppable for about 62 years, the Kid Titans of Demoral finally met its end on December 7th, 2002, by the Kids Next Door. 'History' 'Founding & Early History' The Kid Titans of Demoral came under foundation by Numbuh -9 A.K.A Bob Mola on June 4th, 1940. It first started out with a large group of elementary school kids playing soldiers while at the same time pretending to be them, in central park, and various other areas around New York. Bob Mola decided to try and create something inspired by the kids playing with these plastic toy soldiers and create his own organization. By June the organization grew from 4 kids to 20 in just 12 weeks after the Kid Titans of Demoral overpowered a large group of bullies while protecting kids in the process. KTD first scientist of creativity Era Nor, managed to create weapons for the faction as the 40's came to an end. The Kid Titans of Demoral grew from 800-800,000 kids. Weapons and vehicles were soon constructed in 1949, from battle rifles too Staple Machine guns, and Fire Cracker Bazooka's. Giant Trees house fortresses were later constructed all over Manhattan, by 1942 KTD formations expanded from Manhattan, too North and South Carolina, than from North and South Carolina too Europe. Shortly after Bob Mola's retirement from the faction in 1949, he would later be replaced by John Caranage on January 1st, of 1950. However Carnage is tactics would later lead the KTD into their first official war in its history, in which the KTD began too soon over power adults from all across the entire East coast, forcing them to do whatever they wanted, while at the same time The KTD's former founder Numbuh -9 died at age 19, from a Heart Attack caused by an adult in 1954. The death of Numbuh -9 would forever scar the Kid Titan's of Demoral, and become even harsher on both the adult and teen populations. Those who refused were stunned, and thrown inside Berlin Prison. Those who refused a second time had to leave their own home, under the escort of armed KTD guards, where they will be transported by K.R.A.B. Transports out of the city, and towards the Adult Park, where they would remain for the rest of their lives unless they apologize for the antics by handing the KTD at least 20 dollars. Adults however gathered from within the Inland country of Grownbonia in the late fall of 1950, and was starting too have enough of the Titan's wicked ways against the adult world. '''Era's' 'The Era of Depression' The Adult Wars of the 1950's '1954 Insurrection' 'Incident of 1956' 'Disaster of 1958' 'Era of Retaliation' 'Quietness of the 70's' 'Attack on Teens' 'Uprisings of 80's & Quelling of Rebellions' 'The Youth Rebellion of 1982' 'Second Uprising of 86' Final Years 'Kid War' By the 1990's the KTD, began to become more aggressive towards adults, in which in turn they began to even start crushing adults inside tight boxes for sport, in New Jersey, by a giant machine that was later identified as C.R.U.S.H.E.R, in 1991, but the sudden sabotage of the machine thanks to a valiant teen, prevented the machine from forcing anymore adults from being forced into anymore boxes. Thought the event ended, the adults including Father began to become more terrified of the KTD, to the point that they began to get the Kids Next Door involved, which in turn was the adults and teens last hope in defeating the Titans, after all hope they attempted against them had failed. After staging a planned attack on Central Park Sector, in the fall of 1991, the team of KTD Operatives eventually shoot down a single M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, resulting into a children's war between the Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door. During the first 4 years of the war, the KTD had the biggest advantage against the Kids Next Door, when it came to training, ground power, and vehicles, but lacked numbers due to Kids Next Door containing more territory than that of the Titans. Despite this problem, the KTD at one section in 1992, during the first year of the war, managed to Invade Kids Next Door Territory, where they occupied a Kids Next Door city, and destroyed one of their tree houses, but were repelled days after by a kids Next Door counter attack. During the course of the war, the KTD were constantly searching for the main founding state of the Kids Next Door, since 1992, but were unable to succeed. By 1996, the Kid Titans of Demoral began an assault a neutral territory that was run by a third child organization, but was eventually stopped by the Kids Next Door, while in result also resulted in the capture of Numbuh 41. By 1997, the Kid Titans of Demoral had eventually learned of the biggest Kids Next Door sector in North America, and launched a full scale Invasion of Pennsylvania from both air and land. Despite gaining significant ground against the Kids Next, and destroying most of Rural Fortress, the Kids Next Door counter attack through significant numbers, and were repelled. By the time of 1998, the Kids Next Door began to fade due to lack of supplies, where the KTD began to immediately size malls, and multiple warehouses all over the world, within neutral territory, but the group would eventually fail a year later by 1999, when they were unable to successfully crush a Kids Next Door garrison in West Virginia, and even lost Mir Mall in the process. Despite losing Mir Mall, the KTD were unaffected by this defeat, and production began to grow for more of the operatives, as multiple KTD operatives by 2000, eventually began to assault Kids Next Door territory more rapidly, but were once again repelled at Dean Mall, in Virginia. The War eventually began to occur in Space, when the KND Invaded the KTD planet Jupiter, which would eventually force multiple KTD Operatives from Earth into space, in order to aide in Jupiter's defense, leaving multiple sectors vulnerable on Earth for Kids Next Door attack. By November, the Kids Next Door launched a full scale blitz against the KTD Soda rigs on Earth, while the bulk of their forces were engaged on Jupiter, where they were able to make significant ground during the first 3 days, but were then stopped, due to some sizable forces still being KTD operatives still being planetside at the time. The KND were eventually defeated on Saturn, moments after their defeat on Jupiter, and immediately began an Assault against Moonbase, but were stopped over Mars, by the Kids Next Door's last fleet, that was sent from Moombase. On Earth, the Kid Titans of Demoral, eventually countered attacked and defeated the Kids Next Door in Vermont, just a couple of days after they lost Saturn, and immediately declared a state wide emergency, where they concentrated the bulk of their operatives on M.O.N.I.A, a Kids Next Door giant carrier, that was stationed over Iceland. Numbuh 100 however was almost stunned, by Numbuh 15, during a large speech, but was rescued by Numbuh 41, despite this, the Titans then Invaded M.O.N.I.A and destroyed the carrier, forcing the Kids Next Door, to diver the rest of their operatives and resources towards the war in space, giving the Kid Titans of Demoral temporary dominance of Earth. Back in Space, the KTD eventually broke through the KND defenses over Mars, and eventually assaulted Moon Base, where despite the KND putting up a strong defense around the moon, the KTD overran their operatives and destroyed Moonbase on December 21st 2000. Following the destruction of Moonbase, the KTD declared victory against the KND, and immediately began to celebrate the end of the war on December 22nd, 2002, why tormenting more and more adults and Teens within their territories. By 2001, the KTD began to conduct multiple clean up operations world wide in order to try and destroy multiple remaining rebellions that are attempting to try and rise up against the KTD, and even were able to locate and destroy Numbuh 225's base of operations on Mars, and even destroyed a group of Rogue Titans that were hiding out on Neptune, further destroying the remaining children's cells, by April 2001. Downfall of the KTD However the Kids Next Door surprised the KTD, in September of 2001, when a Kids Next Door sector lead by Numbuh 1, and directed by Numbuh 41, who was thought to be dead, following the M.O.N.I.A attack, where the group destroyed a vital bridge in Upstate New York. With the KTD shocked, the KND began a planetary counter attack from every Kids Next Door Sector in the world, and began to target Titan Europe, where for the first time ever in the Titan's existence, it would be KTD operatives fighting for their lives and panicking. Despite holding out for a grand total of about 5 months, the continent was lost in 2002, further destroying the KTD's largest territory in its existence, and further hurting their organization. At one point the KTD, attempted to counter attack, with the use of a super tank, but was defeated at Aegis, further ending any KTD attempt on reclaiming Europe. With Europe lost, multiple Operatives of the KTD began to lose their lusts for power, as fear began to plague them, afterwards, the KTD's tactics and smart intelligence began to fade away, as Titans were also being attacked by kids and Teens as well within their own territories further hurting their organization even more to the point that their hold in the Caribbean was weakened. Using these rebellions to their advantage, the KND was able to launch an attack on the Caribbean, and claim the Islands, further eliminating the KTD's hold of the sea. With the Kids Next Door in the Caribbean, the KTD operatives began to panic to the point that they began to force children into their ranks, where they threatened to stun their parents if they refused, where after this brutal attempt, the Titans began to launch counter offensives in hopes of getting the KND away from both the Carolinas and New York, but both of these offensives were defeated, as KTD Invaded both Kayushi Japan, and Lampting, by the Kids Next Door, further eliminating their last chance of launching an assault. With the Kids Next Door, Adults, Teens, Rogue Children, and citizens of Lampting now against the KTD, the Kids Next Door locked down the Carolinas and New York, with their most elite Operatives and their entire space force, diverting everything from Jupiter and Saturn, back to Earth. By November of 2002, the KND Invaded the Carolinas from the Caribbean, and were able to establish a beachhead in North Carolina, where they began to Assault the KTD from multiple areas, until they were stopped at Rigis, that was located on the border of South Carolina, Though the Titans had attempted to counter attack from New York in order to reclaim the lost ground against the KND, but was stopped and repelled, Allowing the KND to continue their advance. They eventually lost all of SOuth Carolina, and eventually were on the verge of being overrun in North Carolina, where they eventually slipped passed Fort M.I.L.O.N, which was deemed the KTD's most strongest fortress in its existence, and eventually lost Raleigh 5 days later. With the Carolinas lost, and no territory left, the KTD began to force everyone in New York to face off against the Kids Next Door. By December the Kids Next Door entered Upstate New York, and began to Invade New York City, where New York was eventually sandwiched in by December 6th, 2002, where after which many of the Titans were brutally disciplined by the KND, and adults. After Operation E.N.D W.A.R, the KTD fell apart, and most of their operatives were disciplined, where it was declared by Numbuh 274, that the KTD was now finished and was no longer in existence anymore The Council The Titan Council also known as The Council of Titans was the main head of the Kid Titans of Demoral, close to the Supreme Leader, which often conducted the actions of the Operatives of the Titans, and also honored the most luckiest kid who is worthy enough to become the Kid Titans of Demoral's new Supreme Leader. The Council is mostly stationed in New York City, due to it being the main Capital City of the Kid Titans of Demoral, but another branch of the Council is also station on Jupiter Base 4, on Planet Jupiter and another in Paris, France in Europe, that was widely known to have been the main council of Europe's KTD branch. North, South Carolina, and Haiti were known to be the only territories to not have a council, but North and South Carolina were known to share the Council with New York, revealing that New York City's Council are the also the main head of both North and South Carolina. 'Genders of the Titans' During the Kid Titans of Demoral's establishment on June 5th, of 1940, the entire organization at the time was run by boys, but it was mentioned by Numbuh 99, that girls started to join the Titans in 1942. Girls at the time of the 1940's to early 1950's had the role of medical, and communication, but the most significant role that girls had at the time was that they ran the Council alongside boys. Boys and girls eventually both entered the field of battle in 1949, following a Teen attack on KTD Berlin Prison, and it was from here that girls were allowed to fight along side boys on the field for the Kid Titans of Demoral's future history. Girls were also used as spies and assassins for the Titans while most of the boys took on frontline warfare, guard duty and street patrols. Boys and Girls eventually reached a strong relationship at the end of Carnage's leadership in 1959, as a female Korean American girl was nominated by boys for the new leader of the Kid Titans of Demoral Jill went down in the Titan's history as the first girl to lead the Titan's and was also known as the first girl to take down an entire Adult uprising which lasted 9 years in Europe, during the 1960's, and was eventually replaced by Numbuh 189, by the end of 1969. Garrison & Equipment Branches '' '''Titan New York Forces 'Titan European Forces' 'Titan Carolina Forces' 'Titan Jupiter Forces' '''''Vehicles ''Trivia *''It was identified by multiple fans of 2091riveraisreal's wikia, that the Kid Titans of Demoral bare strong resemblance to Nazi Germany... *''The Kid Titans of Demoral Organization was about 62 years old when their end finally came on December 6th, 2002...'' *''It is unknown why the Titans became cruel to both the adults and Teenagers in the early 50's, and Late 70's...'' *''The Kid War was the Titans last engagement, despite there intense victory against the Kids Next Door Moon Base in 2000, The KND recovered and invaded New York. The fate of Numbuh 99 and the rest of the Titans staff and Council Members remains unknown...'' *''In 1978, The Titans unleashed an attack on Teenagers for no apparent reason at Oran High School, accusing them for Uprising, when in reality they were just hosting a Pep Rally...'' *''The KTD were eventually called the Aging Titan's in the fall of the 20th Century, and also during the beginning of the 21st Century. It was eventually revealed that the Titan's were called the Aging Titan's mostly in the 21st Century, due to the fact of the Kid Titan's of Demoral's final years in Existence, it was also known to be an insult by adults in an attempt to make fun of the Titan's for being established in the 1940's, but the term aging Titan's was mostly known due to the Kid Titan's of Demoral, reaching a point in history where the old Organization was losing its power over the adults, in the early 2000's leading to they're end on December 6th, of 2002...'' *''The Titans in Its Existence were known to survive a grand total of Seven Generations in it's Existence dating from 1940 to 2002...'' *''The actions against adults, caused by the Kid Titans of Demoral would be the main cause for the Adults hatred for Kids Worldwide, hinting that it was the Titans who caused the Adults to try and destroy the Kids Next Door during the Series...'' *''The Kid Titans of Demoral in their early development History were once the Kids Ten Door, from 1997 to 2013, It wasn't until 2014 when 2091riveraisrael changed them to the Kid Titans of Demoral...'' *''The main reason on why 2091riveraisrael changed the Kids Ten Door to the Kid Titans of Demoral, was largely done due to the fact of the term Titans and Demoral meaning both Power, and Misery...'' *''In the Early Development History, the Titans were known to have been good throughout many storylines while the Kids Next Door were bad, 2091riveraisrael however as he got older, decided to make the Titans bad, due to the fact of them being a much older Organization and also because of the Titans strong arsenal of Weaponry...'' Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Factions Category:Canon Category:1940 Category:1941 Category:1942 Category:1943 Category:1944 Category:1945 Category:1946 Category:1947 Category:1948 Category:1949 Category:1950 Category:1951 Category:1952 Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960 Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:1963 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002